Under The Mistetoe
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Bobby Goren hates parties, but Alex Eames seems to always find a way to make him smile. OneShot BobbyAlex


**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Wish I did, but alas I don't. Criminal intent and all it's characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

"So Bobby, what are you doing for Christmas?" Mike Logan inquired as he took a seat across from his fellow detective where Bobby's partner usually sat.

"Nothing really." came Bobby Goren's reply as he attempted to ignore Mike and continue to do his paperwork.

"Nothing? Wow, you aren't very exciting are you." Logan commented, sitting back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not all of us are ladies men who go and bang every female we meet." was Bobby's offhanded comment, which caused Mike to raise both eyebrows in question.

"Hit a soft spot have I?" the other detective stated smoothly, grinning.

"Logan, get the hell out of my seat." Alex Eames stated as she came up behind Mike. When he didn't move, she delivered a smooth whap to the back of his head, causing him to whine and slowly rise from the chair.

"Fine fine, I'm moving. Sheesh." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he returned to his own desk, looking like a kicked puppy. Barek greeted him and showed her lack of sympathy by tossing a stack of papers onto his desk. When he whined, she shot him a glare which instantly shut him up.

"He wasn't bother you too much, was he Bobby?" Eames asked softly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear to keep it from falling into her eyes.

"No. He was just being himself." the other detective replied with a light shrug, covering his mouth as he attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" she inquired.

"Yeah, kinda. The neighbors have been keeping me up with their blasted Christmas music and non stop parties." he answered, sounding almost bitter.

"Oh come on now Mr.Scrouge, they are probably just having fun and enjoying the Christmas season." Eames stated and frowned when she saw Bobby shrug, trying to put all his energy into concentrating on the paperwork he was working on.

"So, getting back to Mike's question, what are you doing for Christmas?" Alex questioned.

"Nothing. I already said that. I've got nothing except the mandatory work party tomorrow night." he replied, sounded a little agitated.

"So you seriously don't have anyone to spend the holidays with? Not even a girlfriend?" she asked.

"You know I don't have a girlfriend Eames." he used her name a little more roughly than usual. How could he have a girlfriend when the only female he could think about was her?

Alex didn't really have a reply to that, and simply frowned in thought. "Well that's no fun." she finally stated.

"Ya think?" came his reply as he set down the papers he had been reading, giving up on them for the moment.

"You going to go visit your Mom?" she asked, her voice a little softer.

"Probably. She likes it when I visit, especially around the holidays." he replied, allowing a ghost of a smile to cross his lips.

"Yeah..." Eames stated, watching Bobby as they both fell silent.

* * *

"I hate parties." Bobby muttered as he took a seat on one of the fold up chairs positioned near the table with the punch, and all the other refreshments on it. The squad room had been decorated, only lighted with red and green Christmas lights. All the desks had been pushed to the walls to make room for a make shift dance floor.

Music and laughter wafted through the room, reaching his ears as the large detective leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing. Dark chocolate brown eyes scanned over the room, taking everything in. The dancing couples, the pairs who had decided to take mistletoe to the next level and make out underneith it instead of just kissing, and the couples that were off to the sides drinking punch and chatting.

Finally, a pair of hazel eyes, belonging to his partner, met his from across the rooms. Eames had been chatting to one of their co workers, when he had been asked to dance by another girl, leaving her all alone. She offered him a smile and motioned for him to go over to her. Standing, he began to walk towards her before he was intercepted by a slightly drunk Mike Logan. The man grinned.

"Hey there Bobby-boy." he stated, eyes twinkling in the lights. Goren glanced over at Eames, to find she had gone off to dance with someone else much to his disapointment. Logan followed his gaze, and smirked. "Aww, is someone sad Eamsey weamsy isn't dancing with them?" Logan questioned, glancing back at Bobby.

"Uh...no. I'm just fine." Bobby replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"If it makes you feel better Bobby-boy, I'd be happy to take you under the mistletoe..." he trailed off, leaving that statement open to interpritation.

"Mike Logan you drunk idiot." Barek snapped, having heard that comment as she approached, grabbing his ear.

"Ow...Cary!" he whined.

"Sorry Bobby. He had a little too much to drink..." Barek offered the large detective a smile, before dragging Logan off.

Goren watched the two vanish into the crowd, sighing. He felt a hand come to rest on his arm, which caused him to jump and turn quickly. For a split second he had hoped it was Eames who had come to relieve him of his boredom and lonliness when he realized the person standing infront of him was a few heads taller than Eames, had graying hair, and was a male.

"You ok there Goren?" Captain Jim Deakins asked, brow quirking.

"Oh yeah, uh, I'm just fine." Bobby replied. "You just, uh, surprised me. I was distracted by Logan. He's, erm, kinda drunk."

"I noticed." Deakins replied, grinning slightly. He then noticed Bobby didn't look very thrilled, and allowed his grin to vanish. "You alright Bobby?"

"Yeah, fine. I just, uh, don't like parties very much." came the detective's reply.

"I see. Well, do try to have some fun." he paused. "Oh, Eames is looking for you by the way." his eyes gleamed with amusement as he watched his detective perk up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, you should probably go fine her ne?" Jim stated, offering Bobby a smile.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go do that. See you later Cap." Goren waved absentmindedly before heading off to look for Eames.

"What are you up to?" Deakins's wife questioned as she approached her husband.

"Oh, nothing dear." he replied innocently, flashing his wife a smile.

* * *

Bobby frowned. He had been searching for Eames for almost 15 minutes and had yet to find her. Taking a step backwards, he lost his balance as he bumped into someone and fell. Instead of meeting the ground, he found himself seated on a small couch that had been rolled in. Blinking, he sighed with relief. At least he wouldn't have a bruise on his butt.

"You're lucky that couch was there, eh Bobby?" a familiar voice stated as a small, blond haired woman plopped down beside Goren.

"Yeah..lucky." he stated, and then turned to find Alex Eames watching him, eyes gleaming with amusement. Goren took a moment to look her over, since he hadn't really gotten to see her since they had left work earlier that evening.

She was clad in a crimson dress that went down to about her knees. It was form fitting, and showed off her lithe and curvy figure. The neckline was modest, just low enough to reveal the golden chain adorned with a silver heart that was around her neck. That was something he had always admired about his partner, how she could look so stunning in a dress that was modest.

"Hello, earth to Bobby." Eames stated, waving her hand in her partner's face when she realized his eyes had kind of glazed over.

"Huh, what?" Bobby inquired almost stupidly, head instantly tilting to the side slightly.

"Nothing, I was just trying to get you out of lala land." came her reply as she smiled.

Goren almost melted.

* * *

"Ok everyone." a voice stated as the music slowly faded out. "It's time for the secret santa gift exchange."

Everyone turned to see Deakins standing near the sound equipment, holding a microphone.

"All of you can now exchange your gifts and all that good stuff." the captain stated, smiling as the noise seemed to increase. People had scattered and had all gone off to give our their presents. Bobby and Eames had seperated a while ago, and now met back up.

"Did you already give your person their present Bobby?" Alex questioned, quirking a brow.

"Uh, no." he replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "But I can now." he smiled nerviously and produced a small box from his pocket. "I know...it isn't much and I didn't really know what you'd like..but..." he trailed off. "I just..I thought you'd like this. Merry Christmas Alex."

The young woman took the box, laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Just the fact that I drew your name too." she stated as she pulled another box that was longer and slightly bigger than the one Bobby had given her, handing it to him.

"Should we..I don't know, open them together or something?" he asked.

"Sure. One the count of three, one, two, three."

And with that, they both began to open the boxes. Goren smiled as he removed the lid to reveal a golden wrist watch. Not only was it a watch, but it also showed the phases of the moon, the date, and the time in all the different time zones.

"Oh Alex, this is really..well...cool." he stated, eyes gleaming much like a child's would as he took out the watch and put it on, looking it over.

Alex had looked up to watch him oogle over his gift, before she opened her own, stifling a gasp.

"Wow." she whispered in aw. Nestled on a little velvet pillow was a necklace with a silver chain and a white gold crescent moon that seemed to have sapphire stones surrounding it, almost acting like stars. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I hoped you would..." Bobby murmured, watching her almost shyly.

"I love it Bobby." she murmured and gazed up at him, her hazel eyes gleaming. "Mind helping me put it on?"

"Not at all." he replied and took the necklace out of the box. Eames removed the necklace she was currently wearing, and turned so her back was towards him. He watched her pocket the other necklace in her purse, before he put the new one on her. After he clipped it, he allowed his fingers to linger on her neck for a moment, only now realizing how smooth her skin was.

Alex shivered lightly and turned towards Bobby, taking a step closer to him. She took his hand, which seemed to surprise him, and took a few steps backwards, tugging him along with her. Halting, she smiled.

"Why did we move?" he asked.

"Look up." she stated almost playfully, watching are Goren tilted his head back slightly so he could peer upwards, a blush instantly coming to his cheeks as he realized he was under the mistletoe. Not only was he under it, but he was under it with Eames, and to top it all off, she had made it so they were both standing under it. Did that mean...?

He didn't have time to finish that thought as he felt fingers brush along his cheek, slowly guiding him to tilt his head back down. Chocolate brown eyes met hazel as Goren leaned down and pressed his lips against Alex's. The young woman's arms wound around his neck as she returned the kiss, their eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment.

The kiss was broken, but they remained close, their foreheads pressed together.

"You see, Christmas parties aren't so bad." Alex whispered softly, smiling.

"I guess not." Bobby replied, his cheeks slightly red. "As long as you're by my side...I don't think anything can be very bad." he added thoughtfully, before capturing her lips again in a soft kiss, arms slipping around her waist as he pulled her against him.

"I love you Bobby." Eames murmured as they broke apart once more.

"I...well..." he smiled, seeming to almost get lost in her eyes as they watched each other. "I love you too."

"Merry Christmas." Alex stated, leaning against him, head resting on his chest.

"Merry Christmas to you too Alex..." he whispered fondly, running his fingers through her hair. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I couldn't resist. I needed some Bobby/Alex fluff and I needed to get a Christmas fic out. Now I can officially celebrate the start of Christmas break! HOYEAH! My hands are cold. Please read and review, I need encouragment. 


End file.
